Black Dragonett
by Blue Orb
Summary: When Dragonett Hybrid Skylar goes to settle down her Giant Orange Flying Squid, she gets trapped on Earth, just because she knows how to heal Earth. will she ever be set free? When she does, will she want to? Rated T, just to be safe.  READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note and Timeline:**

**Hey, everyone! I had forgotten how good the movie of Astro Boy was! I hadn't watched it in ages - until now. So, I figured making a fanfic directly after the events of the movie would be kinda fun. ^^ I hope you guys like it!**

Black Dragonett

Chapter 1

"Whoa… its okay, it's okay… slow down…" I said in a soft voice, making a soothing motion with my hands.

The Giant Orange Flying Squid eventually calmed down. I could hear the astonished and frightened gasps of the people below me.

"Now, who's a good boy?" the squid got happy, and his eye looked like it was smiling. But as soon as he caught sight of the strange human that had punched him in the eye, he got mad again.

"Hey, hey! It's okay… right here! Look at me! I'll take care of him, okay? You go home. Now. Okay?" he looked at me with his big, round eye suspiciously. "I promise." I added. He flew away, back to our home planet, Draglio, which is just outside of this solar-system.

As soon as Mango was out of sight, I turned around to the people. "Don't worry; we aren't here to hurt you. Mango was just mad and upset that his new master was treating him badly, and he needed some planet to take it out on. Is everyone here okay?" I landed back down, and noticed the strange boy that had hit Mango in the eye, trying to protect the planet. He was sitting up, staring at me. I probably looked really strange to him, black dragon wings on my back and all. I noticed that none of the inhabitants had wings, and so far they probably couldn't shape-shift, either.

I jumped up and glided over. "Are you okay?" I asked the boy as I landed next to him, and helped him up. "Yeah, fine… what… are you?" he asked me, inspecting me from head to toe.

"I'm a Dragonett Hybrid. What are you? You look like an Earth boy to me." I replied, doing the same.

"I'm a robot." He replied, simple as day.

But it wasn't that simple to me. "What in Draglio is a robot? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Uh…" obviously, he needed some help. Another human (probably his dad, I thought), came over and explained. "Ohh… okay. That's kind of mean to this planet though, isn't it?" I asked his father, folding my dragon wings against my back.

"Yeah…" he looked down, obviously guilty.

"Hey, don't wor-"

"You haven't seen the surface yet." The robot boy was now standing up.

I paused, and turned to him. "I don't know if I want to, if you say it like that." I stopped talking for a moment. "Well, I've got to get back to my home planet… see ya, I guess."

"Wait!" Just as I was about to take off, there was a voice behind me. I turned around. "What?" there was the father again? "If you know so much about nature, will you help our planet?"

I blinked. "Sorry, but you'll have to figure it out for yourself." I tried to take off again, but again, he kept me here.

"What now? I need to go, if you can't see. Please let me go. I need to take care of my own planet. I have to help my mother. I don't want to have to hurt you." I looked at him with pleading eyes. If he didn't let me go, I would have to shape shift into my dragon form, and that would _not _be pretty.

"You have to help us. I don't want to have to hurt _you_."

"_Fine. You want to be that way? Go ahead._"

I roared as I turned into my dragon form. I was still fairly young, so I wasn't huge, but just enough to be intimidating.

"Dad!" the robot boy just barely saved his father from a blast of smoke and ash by pushing him aside.

I roared loudly, and turned into a puff of smoke, while slowly moving up.

"We need help." The father got out a phone, and a bunch of machines came to attack. I looked behind me, and turned into my normal dragon form so I could go faster.

Dodging bullets, I flew towards the sky. I wasn't dodging enough, though. I got hit in the leg and wing, and my flying pattern was destroyed.

I roared, which eventually turned into a heartfelt, terrified scream.

I had turned into my Dragonett Hybrid form.

I fell back to the earth, and fell unconscious from the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Dragonett

Chapter 2

"…what is it?"

That was the first thing I heard. I kept my eyes closed, and listened.

"She says she's a dragonet hybrid from another planet. She also knows the secret to reviving our planet." I could hear the source of the voice rubbing his hands together.

"Tenma, how do you know? Did she say?"

"Not those exact words, but she hinted it. Can you believe it? What a surprise!"

I opened my eyes slowly, to see them staring at me. One was a lot shorter than the other, and the shorter one had a huge nose. I was tied with chains to a wall, I noticed. My eyes drooped with annoyance. "You've gotta be kidding me…" I sighed. "What do you want?" I snarled, showing my sharp teeth.

"We want you to heal this planet." The one with the big nose stated.

"No." Simple as that.

"Well, maybe we need to take a different approach." Tenma walked over to me, and undid the chains. I landed on my feet.

I growled at him, glaring. My wings were still netted, and my hands were chained, so I couldn't fly. But I could walk, and, of course, use my senses.

"Why are you doing this? First, you take me down with metal robots, and now you're letting me go? I-"

"Not entirely. I'm going to keep the netting and chains on so you can't get away." Tenma stated.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "Whatever…"

He and the other big-nosed doc pushed me outside, and into a car. The car started flying towards the surface. The doc with the big nose tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

"I want to know yours first." I immediately answered.

"Okay…" he paused. "I'm Dr. Elephun."

I giggled. No wonder his nose was so big!

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your name matches your face!" I burst out laughing.

Dr. Elephun turned beat red, and Tenma glared a warning glare at me.

But I kept laughing. I doubted Tenma would want to mess with me.

"How can people on your planet like you when you're this rude?" he shouted.

I stopped laughing abruptly.

"They don't." I looked out the window guiltily.

"Oh." Dr. Elephun said quietly.

Tenma turned his attention back to driving.

(Insert border line here)

We had gotten there…

The Surface.

It was just plain _sad._

"What did you guys DO?" I was furious. _How could someone treat the poor planet like this?_

Elephun blinked. "What?"

"WHAT? WHAT? EXCUSE ME!" with that one word that Dr. Elephun had said, I got so furious that I broke out of the chains, and the netting.

"YOU need to fix this, not me! You're the ones who did it! You gather up all the people, and burn all of the trash! THEN maybe I'll help you." By that time, that robot boy was here.

"What's your name?" I asked out of the blue.

"Uh… Astro?"

"Go and gather as many people as you can. We're going to clean up this disgusting mess."


End file.
